Bed Time Snacks
by KanadeAkatsuki13
Summary: It should have been a warning sign that having a new green classmate and a paranormal fanatic in the same room meant having to deal with all of the troubles that they'd bring, but since when did she care? At least Zim got her an adorable new son named Gir. "And I've always wanted my own Harem." Ocx?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Okay, so I've gotten into the fandom just recently and I'm nearly finished with the episodes so I'm extremely depressed ;w; I tried to find some good OC stories on it but was shocked to find SUCH A SMALL SELECTION D: So I thought:** _ **"IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE! (/*[]*)/"**_

 **Anyways, Comments and criticism is always welcome, and please, I NEED IT AS MUCH AS ZIM NEEDS HIS PACK AND GIR HIS TACOS!**

 **This story is bright to you by flying mint bunny~! \\(^w^)/**

* * *

 _"_ Class, I would like to introduces introduce newest, _hopeless_ _appendage_ to the student body, his name is _ZZZim"_ introduced. Turning to the alien next to her sneered, "Zim, if you have something else to say, _**say it now**_ because after this moment _I don't want to hear another sound from you!"_

A bit freaked out, Zim tapped his fingers together nervously, "Hello friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to fear from me." he forced a smile, "Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along be just fine."

"..." paused.

Calmly she walked towards the far back of the room and stopped in front of a lone desk, it took a while for Zim to noticed the sleeping figure but when he did, he immediately felt insulted. Half of the class stared at the child in pity while it twitched as if sensing a threat nearby.

 _"Is my class once again too boring for you_ Ellie _?"_

The body gulped, " _N-No its not..."_ It lifted its head up to revile a mop of brown hair, Zim couldn't see its face but from the sound of it's voice he concluded it to be female. "It was only of a second, really."

"Do that one more time then I'll have to send you into the underground classroom. _"_ She warned, slithering back to her desk, "Take your seat _Now_ Zim. Today's lecture will be about outer space, and how it will eventually _implode in on it's self_ _ **."**_

From the back of the room, Ellie saw the new kid's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Zim?"

"in the event of a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planets defenses would be?" he's voice dropped a vocal " _tell meee."_

raised an eyebrow before continuing "...As I was saying, the universe is just doom, doom, _doom,_ _ **doooom...**_ _"_

While the teacher continued on with her doom speech, Zim was disturbed as he watched a bug crawl from the inside of her neck line and disappearing into behind her glasses. Not once noticing a boy at the end of the room sticking his abnormally large head out to stare at him blankly.

"Okay, am I the _only one here_ who sees the alien sitting in class?"

Heads turned as if they were expecting some sort of face huger or E.T's crawling on the walls and ceiling.

Ellie could have sworn she heard a monkey as she stared at Dib. They didn't really talk that much, seeing how he always sat in the front and she in the back(most of the time napping.) Thinking back, there were many times where she thought that she's heard everything that came with being a classmate of his and having to overhear most of his paranormal escapades. Recently, with Dib constantly saying "Their coming!" and when someone actually DOES ask 'who' he replies with a "I don't know." When you add the way he was looking the( _was that kid_ _ **green**_ _?)_ to the mix, it doesn't take a genius to figure out on who he was referring too as an alien.

"There, _Right there!"_ Dip pointed, his arm shaking.

As he carried on with his explanations, Zim felt himself sweat as fear gripped his squeedlyspooch and was about to press the _self destruct_ attached to his wrist when luckily one of the classmates behind him called the big headed boy _crazy_. When interrogated about both his skin color and lack of ears, he made up an excuse of a "skin condition" which set of a series of others impute on the situation at hand.

All the while Ellie felt her eyes get all droopy again as her neighbor gave a grandfatherly "How's it going?"

She struggled to stay awake and shook her head when she felt herself beginning to doze off for a second time that day.

Her mind felt like mush by this point, there was a sudden _bang_ that made everyone (including Zim and Dib) jump and shoot a look to the back of the classroom. It took them a few seconds to realize that _bang_ was actually the sound and impact of the girl's face colliding with the table. Zita winced, "And what about... what's her name again?" Many people shrugged, "Well she literally sleeps _everywhere."_

"W-well this is more important! Anyways don't let him trick you, I know what I'm talking about and there it is." he glared as he pointed towards Zim, "Sitting. _Right._ _ **There.**_ "

The class gave it some thought.

"Well, he does look pretty _weird."_

 _"_ Yeah...And he is _sitting_." At this, the Irken paused.

 _WHAT'S WRONG WITH SITTING?!_

Dib gave a sigh of relief before grinning,"You see? _Actual proof_ that all of the things that I've been saying are _actually right."_ He rubbed his knuckles together, it felt like one of the happiness moments in his life. " _Finally,_ a way to prove that I'm actually, that I'm...That I'm-" _"Dah I'm crazy."_

"Oookay...Now that makes sense." "Man, and we almost believed him."

Zim glared at Dib to which he returned.

Starting that day, until the school year or even after a rivalry had begun and mortal enemies were made. Unknowingly there would soon be a new player in the game as someone they would have least expect.

* * *

Still feeling drowsy, Ellie rubbed her right eye and yawned around a fun dip as she made her way to the Skools exit. Mumbling a quiet apology when she bumped into someone, the brunette heard a gasped when suddenly something grabbed onto her and forced her to turn around harshly. One of the only reasons why she hasn't fallen was purely because of arm's death grip on her shoulder. _"_ You! _YOUR THE ONE WHO SLEPT THOUGH THE_ ALMIGHTY ZIM'S _INTRODUCTION, YOU HUMAN WORM BABY..!"_

Still half asleep, she glanced up to find the new kid pointing a finger at her dramatically with scowl on his face.

"Y-yeah, Sorry about that." No point in trying to pull an excuse seeing she slept in class daily, Thank god the hell spawn of a teacher was acquainted with her grandmother. However it might have actually not be a good thing, seeing how Ellie was normally on the blunt of the elderly's wrath.

When asked why she was harsher on her than any of the other kids, the teacher's only reply was "tough love."

She calls bullshit.

"...Zim will think about accepting your apology," Ellie snaps out of her haze as the new kid dropped his arm with huffed. "So, is there anything that the amazing Zim needs to know about this _Skool_?"

Ellie blinked, pausing in her nibbling. "Well...For one you don't want to get on bad side." Zim shuttered, "Another thing is to not eat the lunch."

"Why?" he questioned as the others face turned took a green tint.

"Because it's poisonous."

After a few more questioning Ellie took out her phone from her hoodie when she felt if vibrate. Reading it, she sighed and stared at the invader apologetically. "Sorry, but I need to go now Zim. If you need anymore help, just come and ask or something…"

Staring at the phone weirdly, he was about to reply before a voice from behind hissed out, "Zim..."

Ellie noticed Dib the moment he walked out the door, she was wondering when he'd showed up.

She was also somewhat impressed that he managed to slid down that railing like it was nothing. Last time she tried, she fell backwards into the bushes.

"Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth."

Zim scoffed as turned and made his way down the stairs, "No one will believe you..."

"They'll believe if I bring you to them _without_ your disguise," Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them out determinedly. "I ordered these from one of my U.F.O zines."

Backing up, the Irken eyed it wearily. "Oh, it's pretty. What is it?"

"Aliens sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious."

"Wait," Turning next to their left, the boys jumped at the reminder that they were not alone. From her place at the top of the stairs Ellie continued, "How do you know they work if you've never found an alien?"

Dib stared at her for a few seconds, "...I'm sorry...but who are you again?"

"I'm Ellie Willows. " One would have thought he'd remembered her by now from the numerous of times their teacher scowled her.

"Oh...well, _because I'm going to find out right now_." And with that, he lunges at Zim.

The girl gave a moment to decide rather or not to break up the two's game of cat and mouse before thinking better of it. She munch on another fun dip calmly and continued on her way.

 _"I'm sure they'll be fine..."_

* * *

 **Let it be known that I WILL do some edits on most of the chapters until I'm satisfied *^* Please note that I'm tying to keep the characters as cannon as possible, because there's a reason why we like the show and it wouldn't feel right if I changed them or worse to the point of nonrecognition simply for the story's sake. However this doesn't mean Ellie's not going to have an affect of the story like or the character themselves as a person.**

 **Another thing was that I wasn't even going to make this story, but I liked my ideas too much :3 and that hopefully the fanbase would become lively again and that more people would get into Invader Zim :C**

 **Other than that Read and Review!**


	2. Bestest Friends

**Invader Zim, Episode 2: Bests Friends**

* * *

Zim sniffed the peas curiously then dropped them in disgust.

"You don't have to eat it you know."

He glared, "Shut it Ellie-Worm-Baby!"

She shrugged, used to his antics.

It's been a few weeks since this strange kid became a classmate of hers, and since the day after she's been seeing him more and more. Until eventually he started to sit with her at her usual table. However, this was most likely because there was nowhere else to sit and that she was probably one of the only other people who didn't treat him like dirt. How she knows this? If his interactions anything to go by, then she honestly wouldn't be surprised. Out of pity, She handed him one of her Fun Dips.

"It may not be lunch but it's something."

He twitched, _"SILENCE!"_ but took the sugar stick anyways.

Zim stared at the strange female as she took another nibble of her own. Over the course of the last few weeks on this dirt planet, he's notice that she along with that Dib-stick was one of the only other individuals who really paid to give him the time of day (The attention of the later he could do without.) The former on the other hand had done just as she said she would on that first day and had been more than useful in offering information on this pathetic world. However he also took note on how she's either napping in class (and once having been sent to the underground classroom once because of it) or devouring one of those "Candies."

The candies reminded him of the snacks back on Irk, and it brought a wave of home sickness but he immediately shoved it into the back of his mind. Zim was about to take a bite when he felt a sudden force to the back of his head and the next thing he knew was his face was shoved into those disgusting peas and mashed potatoes.

Ellie simply held out a napkin after Zim's little "episode."

While this was going on, she faintly heard the blond girl named Jessica from the popular table sneer.

"That new kids a freak, I think his name was Zip or something," Ellie notice that she wasn't the only one who heard the comment because her tablemate had stopped playing dead and was paying rapid attention too. "He's been here long enough to at least make some more loser friends besides that weirdo, like that creepy kid Dib." Ellie continued to munch on her stick, used to it. Dib, however lifted a brow. "Or those rejects in the corner," The brunette figured she was talking about the table in the far end of the room.

"But look at him, all by himself beside the weirdo. I mean, what kind of kid doesn't have any friends? She maybe there, but it might as might as well be a ghost." Jessica mocked, "It's so.. _.inhuman._ "

During the end of her speech, the brunette was finished with her treat and took her bag. Waving a farewell to Zim, who was still staring blankly into space, she walked out of the lunch room.

The moment she left, He snapped out of his trance and began looking around, taking note that everyone had this so called _"Friend."_ Zim sneered when he made eye contact with Dib whom he's becomes enemy's with since day one then panicked, he didn't want to be captured!

He suddenly got an idea.

* * *

Though out the day, Ellie noticed a boy who was with Zim the whole time and figured it to be pretty suspicious on how chummy the two acted together (Because during the whole time Zim was with her, he certainly was not doing hopscotch.) and near the end, Ellie also took note on how uncomfortable he seemed and how clingy the red head was.

"Ellie-Worm-Baby, this is my new...best friend," _like right now._

Bright emeralds eyes stared down at her expectedly as the owner cling onto the speakers arm. Zim's felt his right eye twitch at the feeling of the hands gripping his arm tightened.

"Umm... it's nice to meet you," Now having a closer look at the red head, she blinked.

"Hey, aren't you Keef from class?"

The boy looked surprised, "You remember me?"

"Yeah, your the one who sits two rows across from me in class." Opening a chocolate bar, she continued. "Also the only red head there."

Zim couldn't help but notice that his "best friend" staring a bit too long before taking on a red tint.

"I-I'm sorry, I never noticed you before..."

"Ellie, Ellie Willows"

"W-well, um, I'm Keef!" Holding his hand out, the alien didn't miss how sweaty it was.

They were both startled when Keef suddenly grabbed her free hand and then proceed to shake it excitedly. He was grinning ear from ear as he shuttered, "I-it's nice to meet you Ellie! I really do hope we become great friends!"

Said person backed up a bit from when he got a bit too exited.

"Yeah, well... I have to get to class now so..."

Keef looked dishearten before he smiled innocently, the girl winced as she felt the hand tightened more than before.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"

Zim didn't notice it, but his hand started to twitch slightly as his so called _best friend_ ditched him in favor dragging away one of the only people he actually tolerated.

* * *

After school, Zim, and Ellie walked their way home with Keef tagging along and spouting on multiple subjects. The moment the bell rang, he was at her side like glue. Usually when school ended, Ellie would stop by Zim's desk and vice versa to walk home together (for him to ask a few questions about earth.) However, due to Keef dragging her out of the room, their two week long routine nearly did not occurred until Ellie decided to finally grow a back bone and forcefully made the boy wait until Zim showed up.

Which brings them onto this point.

"Bye Zim, bye...Keef." She couldn't help but feel like a douche when she hesitated.

Unfazed, Keef waved excitedly, "See you tomorrow Ellie!"

During the whole walk, Zim was giving his soon to be ex-best friend the stink-eye.

Tuning the human out, Zim's patients was nearing the breaking point.

If he was to be honest with himself, he actually enjoyed the walk home mainly because of how peaceful it was compared to that Skool and the Dib-Stick and how the teats the female offered were surprisingly good most of the time

"-And then tomorrow there's the circus. We could go to the circus, I love the circus!" His eye twitched, "Do you want to go to the circus Zim? Do you think Ellie would love to come also?"

He has had enough.

The moment they were at his base turned to him and offered him

"I would like to congratulate you Keef on a job well done, you have been a most convincing friend but now that the world seems satisfied with my knack for companionship I don't think I'll be requiring your services any longer, our mission together is done." In the door way he saluted mockingly, "Good job Solder, be gone with you."

"Hey, do you have any videogames?" Keef asked

"Yes..."

"..."

Zim promptly shut the door in his face. Leaning against it, he sighed in relief, finally happy to be rid of the nuisance. Looking up, he corked a brow when he found Gir watching that horrid monkey show. This didn't damper his mood however and was commenting on a job well done when a paper pamphlet was slid under the door.

It was a horrid drawing of both him, Ellie, and Keef with the words "Bestest Friends."

The drawing of Ellie and that _horrid_ boy holding hands did not go unnoticed.

He couldn't pay more attention to the picture because at that moment, the phone began to ring.

"Hello..?" He answered,

 _"Heyya buddy, how ya doing?"_

"Keef? I told you that I do not require-" _"I understand Zim, I was just thinking maybe you and Ellie would want too-"_

"Hold on, I got another call"

 _BEEP_

"Hello?" _"Heyya buddy, you guys are going to love the circus!"_ Freaked out, Zim ended the call then practically to _rip_ the whole phone out of the wall.

His smirk was cut short however when he saw Keef slowly peddling on his bike though his window not once but twice.

Closing the blinds, He panicked.

"Gir!"

"Yes my master?" Said robot Dog saluted after falling from the ceiling.

"Gir, I'm going down to the lab, Do not let anyone in the house." He ordered.

"Yes Sir!"

Feeling confident in his minion, Zim left down the toilet in the kitchen to make some upgrades.

* * *

The moment he came back up, he was horrified to find his stalker making bacon while his supposed _minion_ had a giant stack of waffles in front of him.

He had never felt so betrayed.

Just noticing the Irken, the cook grinned happily. "Hey Zim, You showed up just in time for the waffles!" Gir banged the ends of his utensils hungrily.

Zim growled, _"Get out of my house!_ I told you your fired-" "You don't like waffles?"

Pushing the intruder to the door, Zim was furiously calling out "Out, out, Out, _OUT_!" until he managed to get the from door open and held Keef like a large log under his arms.

"Oh, we could walk to school together!" "I'm sick, I'm not going to school today." Having said that He threw him out the door with no mercy.

Laying on the path way, Keef stared dazedly ahead for a few moments but then snapped out of it as Gir took a bite out of one of the bacon. Not taking the hint, he stared at the door in pity.

"Poor sick Zim, it's no wonder he's so sad..." Light bulb "I have a great idea Gir, I think we should throw Zim a surprise party!" The boy clapped his hand together happily, "It'll cheer him up!"

The dog hummed loudly.

"I'll get a bunch of kids and bring them over after school." he gave the dog a stern look, "Now this is supposed to be a surprised, do you understand Gir? A surprised, _Zim can't find out!_ "

Gir simply meowed.

* * *

Ellie laid her head down lazily and watched from corner of her eye as Jessica from across the room finished munching on a delicious looking cupcake from her "secret admirer."

The blond had boast about how someone was so in love with her to the point of leaving a dozen baked goodies in her locker along with balloons and a letter. Of course the girl tossed out the letter moment she was done with it in favor for eating the treats from the giver. The brunette didn't miss how she took pride in how some of the other kids in the lunch room eyed it enviously when comparing it to their own lunch.

Dozing of a moment, she missed when Keef came into the room handing out invites to those in the room but woke the moment she heard Jessica's sneers.

"Party after school at Zim's house." He announced smiling, "Everyone's invited!"

"Who's Zim?"

Keef beamed, "He's the green kid, you know him."

"Ohh, You mean the freak," Jessica mocked. "With that one friend that makes him even freakier." Finished with the cupcake in hand, she took a chocolatechip cookie from the pile.

Keef frowned for once in his life when he got the hint on whom she's referring to.

"I don't think so," She giggled evily, by this point everyone who's taken a flyer had crumpled it up and began throwing the bundles at him.

His confidence deflated for a moment but then perked up when he heard _her_ calling for him to sit with her at the usual table, he obeyed like a puppy.

Sleepily Ellie handed him a chocolate bar (saying that it made people feel better)and continued to used her arms as a cushion. The red head stared at the treat nervously and gulped, what happened moments ago replaying in his mind.

"Hey Ellie..?"

Yawn, "...Hmm?"

He nervously handed one of the fliers he had left and watched as she skimmed through it lazily.

"A surprised party at Zim's?" he nodded. "Did you talk to him about this?"

Keef squirmed under her stare, suddenly embarrassed.

"N-No...But its to make him feel better, he told me that he was sick today!"

"From the short time that I've known him, I don't think he'll appreciate it Keef." Ellie muttered.

"But-!" "How about we talk about this after school, hmm?" His head dropped. He was about to reply when a sudden groan and rumble broke out in the lunch room, heads turned to see Jessica clenching onto her stomach in discomfort while her bag of treats laid scattered all over the dirty cafeteria floor.

When one of her friends offered to help, she simply shoved them out of the way and made a mad dash to the only girls restroom in the room. Just as door closed however, there was a sickening _Splat_ with a sudden scream. What followed next was that awful smell of diarrhea.

Due to the smell, everyone screamed and made a mad dash to the exits. Ellie lagged behind along with Keef as to not get trampled upon and when the room was cleared enough walked over to where the cause of the panic was sitting. She ignored both the boy's questioning and the sound of sobbing in favor of picked up one of the fallen cookies.

Keef watched as Ellie stared at the bite marks for a few moments before picking up the rest of the bag and disposed them into the nearest trashcan before leaving. He followed behind silently.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you slipped him a drawing of all three of us under his door right after he ended your friendship?"

"Yes."

"You called him twice at the same time and when he hanged up you rode your bike around his house?"

"Y-yes."

"What's more you broke into his house just to make him bacon and waffles?"

It was in the afternoon when the Skool was forced to call home soon after the incident. Jessica was still in sobbing uncontrollably and had refused to come out or let anyone in until her mom had showed up with a changed of clothes. However, even with the change the smell of defecation was still fresh in the air as she was escorted through the halls and out the building just as the Skool day ended. Meaning many had the chance to both smell and witness her humiliation, some of the other children who she's never met, or tormented though out the years and even those who she had actually one considered her friends pointed, whisper, gave looks of disgust or even began to flat out laugh at her.

Which caused her to go into another sobbing fit.

Considering what the girl forced Ellie to go through, she didn't bat an eye.

"Yes..." Keef muttered, hanged his head in defeat.

"That's creepy," Ellie commented bluntly. "Your very creepy Keef."

He flinched, "I know...It's just that I have trouble making friends. It's just that when I _do_ make friends, I somehow scared them off or they'd end up hating me..."

"Well...first off, try to give him some space, because from what I've seen Zim's a very privet person and throwing a party at his place without his permission is kind of rude. If it were me then I'd hurt you in sight." She admitted as she ripped open another packet, "At least wait until he's used to you, didn't you guys became friends just two days ago?"

"Yeah..."

Ellie rubbed her eyes with her sleeves tiredly, making Keef suddenly aware of the slight eye bags.

"There you go..." Giving advice or solving problems were never her strong point.

"Did you get any sleep last night Ellie?"

She froze.

"...I had something to do," By this point, he knew better than to ask.

Sometime later the two were within sight of Zim's house. Patting him on the back Ellie muttered a simple "Good luck," when he struggled on what exactly he was going to say when he faced Zim. When he turned to her to ask for support, she simply waved her hands in a "Shoo Shoo," motion with a bar in her mouth.

Despite the encouragement, his hand still shook as he knocked.

* * *

 **I'll be leaving the chapter on here, enjoy with thinking of Keef's fate :3 To be continued~!**

 **BTW here's a very short story on how Zim picked his lunch table:**

* * *

Zim was absolutely disgusted with what the fools have given him as supplements. The moment he was out of that accursed lunch line, he was faced with the challenged of finding where to sit, not wanting to sit with any of the other filth in this horrible Skool. After a few he finally spotted a familiar red hooded figure sloughed over a table in the near back. Looking around again for any other empty tables, he was met with the glare of Dib. Zim sneered back before walking to his destination when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"ELLIE-WORM-BABY!" said person jumped as a lunch tray of (did that thing move?) black mush was dropped on the other side of the table. Looking up, she saw the green kid from yesterday staring at her ignorantly. "Zim had chosen to grace you with his presence during this "lunch" hour for now on, FEEL HONORED!"

"Are you sure it's not because there's nowhere else to sit?"

 _"SILENCE!"_

* * *

 **Annnnnd there you go :3 really do hope you guys like the story so far- I tried to keep them all in character the best I could, feel free to ask any questions if you feel confused :D**


	3. The Dark Harvest

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED TOWARDS THE END, ITS EXTREMITY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL BECAUSE TO ME ELLIE WAS TOO OOC AND IT WAS SHIT. PLEASE RE-READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND FUTURE CHAPTERS ON ZIM AND ELLIE. ENJOY.**

* * *

It was during Recess when the kids in the playground were playing a game of catch. Zim was crying out for someone to throw him the ball, (mainly to appear more "Normal") while a orange haired boy dressed in a thick red jacket named Chuck caught the and grinned evilly before throwing it at a sleepy Ellie without hesitation.

Ellie wished she could say that she caught it to save a broken bone or two, however this wasn't the case.

The ball hit her straight in the chest, the wind being knocked out of her as she was thrown onto the ground from the force of the impact. Gasping for air, Ellie curled inwards and clenched her chest in pain.

"I-I can't feel my organs...!" She whispered, curling tighter.

When Keef heard her gasping in pain, he immediately left his post to stumble around the downed girl in panic. " _Ellie!_ Ellie, You okay buddy..?!"

Zim, unconcerned, scoffed at them both.

After apologizing numerous times to the him when Zim offered a gift, Keef refused it repeatedly, promising to give Zim as much space as he needed in order to for him to not cut him off completely. Keef rambled incoherently as the waterworks started to set in. He was alright with the first few tears, however when the foolish fool boy gripped him in one of those _hugs_ and had started to rub his snot covered face all over him. Zim panicked and had promptly kick the poor boy out of his base. Now a days Keef stopped by their lunch table occasionally, though he seemed to orbit around Ellie a bit more. The girl had once commented on gaining a new minion shamelessly.

 _"_ Inferior humans _organs_!" Zim crackled, pointing before he too dropped to his knees in pain after getting nailed at by another. " _Bah, my squeedlyspooch!"_

If Ellie were able to laugh and point, then she would.

After feeling the pain in her chest fade, she laid limp while lazily waving off Keef's mothering. He still hovered around her in his fit of worry.

"I'm fine Keef, seriously." She muttered, cursing mentally at the familiar feeling of her mind going hazy.

"You sure?" Keef insisted, "You did fall down pretty hard..."

 _"Y-yeah..."_ He still continued to asked questions rapidly. Zim wanted to strangle the little Hyooman for the head ace he was unknowingly causing until he noticed his fallen classmate's state. Walking over to the two, he nudged the body with his boot and blinked.

"...It appears that the Ellie-Wormbaby had fallen asleep." Zim only had a few seconds before the redhead's cry of fear.

May peace be with his shattered antennas.

* * *

It's been a few minutes into class when a pigeon flew in threw the open window that another student left open. Passed out over her desk, Ellie was oblivious when it decided to perch onto Zim's head. The Irken was completely oblivious to the sudden added weight on his head.

Paying no mind, voice was rough as she tapped her pointer in her hand slowly,"...So you see, _Ring Around The Rosie_ refers to the _horrible_ symptoms of a terrifying disease. A disease which-"

 _"Cooo..."_

"E-eh a disease which-" _"Cooo.."_

 **"Zim"**

Due to his years of being a Invader in training, the Irken couldn't help but sit straight in full attention, "Sir!"

"There's a pigeon on your head, you've got _head pigeons_ , get to the nurse before they spread to the other children."

"Yes ," Marching to the door, Zim reached for the handle when the teacher stopped him to give him a hall pass. Apparently it was a metal brace that went around your neck, leaving the building equals to it's explosion. Even though the boy wasn't an actual Hyooman, he still questions the sanity of this Skool.

"You know Zim, when the Nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have _human organs._ Then it's just a short step to a hospital then from there an Alien autopsy table." Leaning forward, Dib gave him a nasty grin. "And then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries."

Zim scowled, _That insufferable..!_

"I'll be fine," he sneered quietly, "I bet my squeedlyspooch on it."

Did watched as the Alien walked out the door with a smirk, body filling with glee at the possibilities of that creature being exposed to the whole world of what it truly was. _It was only a matter of time,_ he thought. He couldn't understand why nobody didn't see the enemy that Zim truly was, or...

The onyx haired boy glanced behind him to the back of the classroom, first to the energetic red haired Keef then to a brown haired girl slouched over her desk like usual, Fundip in hand.

 _Befriend that monster._

However, what Dib didn't know was that his last thoughts wasn't completely true. Sure Zim interacted with Keef and Ellie the most, the former would often stop by to give Zim a gift or two (the Irken was somewhat flattered at first but then he would simply throw them away after a week) and Ellie would answer any questions asked of her without giving him the need to strangle her but when it came down to it, Keef was just an outgoing person who would die without social interaction and the later was purely for the connivance of being a bag of information on this poor dirt planet.

Irkens needed _no one._

Ellie blinked her eyes slowly when she felt a stare boring holes into her head and lazy shifting her dark brown eyes to the source, there she met with the eyes of light hazel. She stared at the boy for a moment before suddenly passing out once again with a loud _smack_.

* * *

Making her way to the cafeteria, Ellie yawned. The moment she opened her eyes for the second time that day, the child was face to face with the scarcest teacher alive. After a good scowling, Ellie now had to serve lunch detention with her for falling asleep for the third time that week, and Keef, being the loyal puppy that he was, debated rather or not to stay in detention with her and risk the wrath of their elementary teacher or be on his own in lunch with his other friends where it's safe. Poor guy made his choice fast when said teacher _growled_ at him.

Even after seeing her having tea with her loving Nana constantly over the weekends, she was still terrified of her. (because who the hell wouldn't be?)

After the lecture, Ellie was given a hall pass (a random rock) and quietly made her way to the cafeteria. She took note on how a few other kids looking extremely sick and how one of them had the shape of a rough rectangle. Once at the cafeteria, it had only gotten worse because various lunch trays, and even a few students littered the dirty cafeteria floor. Over all everyone in the room looked like they were in terrible agony one way or another with an atmosphere that of a horror movie.

When the girl spotted a familiar red head slouched over a table, Ellie ignored everything else in favor of quickly making her way over. The closer she got to him, the more worse he looked. Standing next to him, the child struggled for a minute on what to say because _**obviously he was not okay.**_

After a moment of debate, she tapped the table in front of the boy lightly.

"Keef?" Ellie questioned, "...You look like shit."

Said boy whimpered in response.

Next to him, Gaz snorted. "Nice way to greet someone,"

"He looks like its Ketchup and Rice day, it's pretty obvious that he's _not_ alright." she replied, "What happened exactly?"

"Don't know, don't care _. Now stop talking, I'm in the zone._ "

Glancing down, the brunette now noticed how the gamer tapping on the rectangular light flashing form right side of her hip. Ellie was going to question it but she once witness what happened to those who annoyed the purple haired girl so instead of risking her life, she hurriedly left. On her way out, she passed a panicked Dib.

* * *

Dib kept running, _he had too._

Lungs burning, his body cried for him to stop but he couldn't because of the echoes of the _Cooing_ and the fear of the monster of human organs coming after him next. Dib felt useless because he was running away in terror after finding one of Torque Smackey's weights _with no Torque Smacky._ Sliding under a railing in his way, he made a mad dash to the Boiler Room in hopes of losing Zim and a place to hide. The heat and humidity of the room was ignored as Dib ran across the catwalk, he turned for a second to see if he was still being followed but upon hearing the _cooing_ he turned and cried out in fear as Zim appeared in front of him with Pigeon on head. Zim grinned widely and was about to take one of his arch nemesis's own organs when out of nowhere came the sharp sound of something cutting air and a stone hitting dead center on the poultry on his head. The bird gave a cry and flew away out of fear of anymore projectiles.

The two froze.

Slowly heads turned to see...

No body.

"Who..?"

While his Nemesis was distracted, Din saw this as a way to calm down for a moment before he suddenly got an idea.

"T-Taking anymore organs wouldn't be such a good idea _Zim_ ," He shuttered.

Dib stare up at his classmate fearfully. "You're taking human organs and replacing them with _stuff_ to avoid being caught, Y-you _do_ realized that if anyone dies or when they look into the reason why suddenly everyone's sick, there would be a lot of trouble for you Zim! With all sorts of people involved." At the alien's confused look, he continued.

 _"With Reporters, Cops and full scale investigation!"_

He froze.

"Since your an Alien hell bent on taking over the earth, then being notice is the last thing you'd want, Right? Then I'd suggest you return what isn't yours, his way e _veryone gets their shit back if you know whats good for you!"_

Through the steam, Zim was conflicted. For a moment the two exchanged looks, one desperate and the other panicked. After a minute or two the later snarled, "Fine. I see your point _, Dib_ _."_

Leaping above to a nearby air vent he glared at the trembling boy.

"Tell what you saw to _anyone then I'll fucking end you,"_ He gave one last look of loathing before disappearing into the vents.

It took a few what felt like forever for Dib's breathing to go back to normal. Hands trembling, he wiped the sweat from above his brow and looked into the direction from where the rock came from, confused.

* * *

 _The moment Keef entered the house, he found it a bit off on how low the light was dimmed in the house. Looking back towards Ellie, he found her munching on a chocolate bar while nodding off. He gulped and awkwardly grinned as he closed the door. Once the door was closed he looked around the place as the sudden instinct to run worsened. He blames it on the stress of confronting Zim. Keef didn't have the time to think his plan though as he suddenly spotted the boy in question standing in the door way of the kitchen._

 _Zim smirking as he held a green gift neatly wrapped in a baby blue ribbon._

 _"ZIM, I AM FOR SORRY FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED THESE PAST TWO DAYS!" Keef cried out in grief. Zim jumped at the sudden confession in surprised and nearly dropped the box when the red headed nuisance suddenly began going on a confession spree. The alien couldn't understand what was being said because how fast the boy was speaking. Soon the excessive crying, rapid speaking, that_ snot rubbing hug _got to him. Giving his own cry of frustration the Irken grabbed the ginger. After dragging the sniffling boy to the door way, Zim proceeded to throw him out._

* * *

 ***hides behind a laptop* I'm** _ **so sorry**_ **for the late update, I just graduated from high school this year and got my first job a month ago ;~; Not to mention that I was debating on rather or not if I should even** _ **do**_ **this chapter because come on guys, this is** _ **The**_ _**Dark Harvest.**_ **I was scared of doing this chapter because I was desperately trying to figure out where Ellie would fit into all this without her or any Cannon characters being OOC and what not. I don't know how I feel about the writing style in this chapter, so odds are I'll most likely go over it again in the near future.**

 **If you have any more questions, feel free to ask and remember:** _ **I'm still new at fanficion and criticism is highly welcomed. Read, Favorites and reviews give me life.**_

 _ **Happy 4th of July Everyone~! Blow shit up and not get in trouble for it! :D**_

 ** _Also I'm debating on rather or not to make a Gravity Falls story with Adult!Ellie/Various So please comment on that too ;u;_**


	4. ParentTeacherNight

_"_ _Wake up...!"_

Grumbling, Ellie snuggled into the sleeves of her sweater and sighed in contempt.

 _"Ellie...!"_

The brunette swatted the force shaking her, never wanting to leave the sweet bliss that felt so warm...

 _BAM!_ "ELLIE-WORM—BABY _THE GREAT ZIM ORDERS FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!_ "

Never mind.

The girl shot up as if burned with a yelp and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with her right leg over knocked over chair. Ignoring the acing on the back of her head, the girl shifted her gaze from the ceiling to the pair of black boots that had moved to the side of her vision. Zim stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping with a massive scowl on his face.

For a few moments, she didn't move and just stared at him blankly as if to say, _"what?"_

Completely ignoring Keef, who fussed about the bump on the girl's head, Zim's scowl deepen. "This is the fifth time the _amazing Zim_ had to call for you! Must you always keep the all mighty Zim waiting? _"_

Glancing at the clock at the front of the room, she found that class had just ended with a few students shuffling their way out the door while those who were still packing their things stared at her position on the floor. Paying no mind to them and finally getting some sense of control back, Ellie sat up lazily and gave a tired yawn as Zim continued to scowl her while Keef continued to fuss at the Irken about her head.

This pretty much happened every day.

After reassuring the red head that her head was fine, the Trio made their way to the exit when their teacher stopped them with a hiss.

"Don't forget to bring your parents to Parent-Teacher Night, _everyone's_ required to bring their parents to the cafeteria." reminded.

 _"_ _I never agreed to this Parent-Teacher Night!"_

"Yes, you did."

"No, you lie! _You lieee!"_ Ellie ripped another Fundip packet open as Zim hissed and scratched at the air as if it would give him a free pass to avoid the meeting.

Fat chance of that happening.

The woman simply huffed and slithered back to her desk. Grabbing a floppy disk from the top cabinet, she inserted it into the desk top and clicked on her mouse and everyone watched as the room suddenly got dark with the chalk board lowered to revile giant flat screen.

 _At first everything was static but then flipped to a video of Zim lazing back on in his seat while balancing a pencil on the top of his lip with a look of utter boredom._

 _"_ _Zim, are you going to bring your parents to Parent-Teacher Night?" "Yeah sure whatever."_

While Zim was questioning their teacher on the video, Ellie felt a tug on her sleeve and shifted her blank stare to the red-head beside her. Apparently Keef spotted his parents from the window and were here to pick him up. Giving a sheepish smile, he gave both of his friends a death hug before rushing off. The brunette simply yawned, tired while her remaining classmate grumbled something about _switching eyeballs._

" _Anyways_ you'll will be here tonight Zim, _you and your parents."_ stated, voice giving no room for objections. "And Ellie?"

She yawned, "Hm...?"

"Nana's already been informed to help with the meeting, so by default you'll be coming back earlier than most, and remember Zim, _be here on time, or else."_

Zim stared at the elderly for a moment before turning on his heel. Tuning out Dib's mocking, Ellie shuffled her way out the front entrance, uninterested and after a while Zim caught up to her to complain about the "annoying Dib-worm" and "Parent-Teacher Night." She simply nodded her head either in acknowledgment, or from the temptation of falling asleep mid-walk.

* * *

After parting ways, Ellie opened the door to her house and walked in. Shutting and locking it, she set her bag on the table and upon looking at the state of the living room, she couldn't help but sigh.

Her house was decent, looking like all the others around the area. The living room was average with a table in between the Tan middle sized couch and an old Box T.V, the floors were light shade of brown with an old rocking chair leaning against the white walls.

Hearing a familiar _hum_ , Ellie walked over to the Kitchen where the smell of pastries was coming from and found a pale elderly woman bent over the oven to bring out a tray of fresh cookies. Her hair was short and white with age and dressed in a light green dress and white stained apron but even then, holding the looks of someone younger than her actual age.

Seeing the girl in the door way, the woman smiled and beckoned her over to help. Ignoring the urge to crawl up stairs to her room to sleep, Ellie immediately grabbed her oven mittens hanging and began to help her Nana, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Sipping the punch lazily and munching on a cookie, Ellie watched uninterested as parents began to enter into the cafeteria one by one, parent meeting their child's instructors (she pitied the those having to talk to ) and said children wondering off in favor of finding their friends. Her Nana had to leave early to pick up a few other things for the meeting and when the girl asked if she could help, the woman simply laughed and told her to enjoy herself and play with her friends. So this lead to Ellie sitting alone near the punch table. Eh, more snacks for her.

 _"_ _Haye buddy!"_ Never mind.

Turning her head to the side, the brunette watched as a familiar redhead made a bee line to her with two adults with a baby following close behind. The moment she was within arm's length, Keef tackled/hugged her and began to talk about "how great it was to finally find you!" and asking rapidly, "Where's Zim?"

Before she could answer or say anything, one of the adults, a short blond-haired woman dressed in a white sundress looking to be in her late twenties to early thirties grabbed the boy. Dragging him over to her side, she began to scowl him about "Running off on his own," and the other adult, a short balding man dressed in a white tank top and purple shorts holding the red-haired infant looking to be in his late thirties simply gave his son a look of pity.

"…How many times have I told you? Never leave Mama's side ever again, you'll get hurt sweetie!"

Keef looked at his dad for help, the man simply looked away when the woman gave him a stern look.

"O-okay Mama…" Flushing bright red when his mom began to litter his face with kisses, he grabbed an arm and shoved a surprised Ellie into the woman, grinning yet trembling. "I just wanted you guys to meet one of my best friends!"

The moment the woman heard that her little angle had a friend and upon seeing a confused Ellie, her eyes sparkled. Giving a squeal, the woman crushed the girl into her chest and looking back at her _friend_ , Ellie gave a look that promised vengeance.

He simply whimpered.

Not sensing the possible future "accident" that her son might be in, the woman began to continuously gush on "How adorable her son's friend was," and "Would you like to come home and with me~?"

Fuck, Ellie could see where Keef gets it from.

"I-it's nice to meet you Miss, I'm Ellie W-Willows…" she grunted, feeling the grip on her body tighten.

 _"_ _Ohhh! Such a polite little sweetheart!"_

"N-now dear, let's not scare the girl, kay?" The man advised, trembling with his son. The baby continued to snore on unaware.

Ellie flinched at the look the woman sent the man, even though on the outside she was still smiling that same smile, the air around her suddenly got ice cold and the girls instincts were telling her to _run as fast as she can._

"I'm _not_ scaring the poor dear." Looking at the trapped child, Ellie gulped nervously at the innocent smile that played upon the mother's face. "Right, Sweet-Heart?"

"N-not at all…" _PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!_

Before anything else could happen, Keef cut in, trembling. "M-mom, could we look for our friend Zim?"

His mother's face brightens, "Sure Sweetie!" Placing Ellie next to her son, the woman hummed. "It's so nice to hear you having people around your age to talk to~! Now remember to meet Mommy and Daddy near the front of the cafeteria, and Ellie?" Ruffling the brunette's hair, she said. "It was so nice to finally meet the girl my sons always talking about."

Ignoring the way Keef's face flared up in embarrassment, the girl nodded. "Same for you both."

After parting ways, the children made their way to the punch table and during the small trip there, Keef was praying for the ground to swallow him whole while looking at anything else other than his companion. After a few minutes, he blinked when a cookie was held in front of his face.

Ellie stared at him blankly when Keef made no move to take it, instead giving her a questioning look.

"Your too quiet," She explained. "Might as well munch on something while we wait."

Taking the snack, he thanked her awkwardly.

"…Your sibling was cute by the way."

Keef began shooting off topics on how adorable his baby brother was, all signs of awkward or embarrassment gone.

* * *

After a while, Zim found the Ellie-Worm-Baby leaning against the wall, passed out while Keef stood next to her sipping some punch. The moment the redhead spotted him, Zim grunted when he found himself in one of boy's _death hugs._ Shoving him away, Zim growled. "Stop it with your persistent _hugs_ insolent fool boy!"

Not at all bothered by his response, Keef only grinned happily. "Sorry Zim! I was just _so_ excited to see you!" In her corner, Ellie mumbled quietly.

"Ellie fell asleep a few minutes ago, she looked like she could use the nap." Keef explained when Zim began poking her, the girl swatting the consistent pokes in annoyance.

"Anyways where's your parents? Mines over there!" Pointing to the nervous pair in the far end of the room with their elementary teacher, Keef began to shoot from one question to the next without a pause in between.

Before Zim could explode at the child, Dib strolled in followed by an annoyed Gaz and a flying tablet with a picture of their dad on it and when Zim noticed Dib, he glared at him while Dib smirked.

"Hello _Zim,"_ Dib mocked, grabbing a cup from the table. "Dad, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Zim, you know, the _Alien."_

From within the screen, Professor Membrane scratched his chin over his lab coat, studying the nervous invader. "And what country is the little green boy from?"

Zim refused to answer, instead he avoided the topic entirely quickly saying "Yes, yes, that's fascinating," before speeding off someplace else but not without rushing back to tip Dibs punch all over his face. Gaz snickered while Dib gave a look of annoyance. The father only assumed this as a sign of their friendship.

During this paint, the local Sleepy Head woke up tiredly and yawned. Seeing Zim's nemesis, Gaz and a floating tablet, she greeted them with a look of indifference.

"Ellie, your up!" She gave a grunt when she was dragged into a death hug.

Looking to his two remaining classmates, Dib huffed. "The sleepy one is Ellie Willows and the redhead is Keef…?" Even after all these years, Keef never once reviled what his last name was.

Said boy gave a shit eating grin, "You will never know~!"

Dib's eyebrow twitched.

Not bothered by the two, Ellie rubbed her eyes as Professor Membrane lowered to her level. "It's nice to finally meet you little Ellie, your Nana has told me all about you." He hummed, studying her.

"Hm." She simply ripped open another Fundip. After the father left to speak to their teachers, Dib grabbed another cup with a donut.

"So…Why aren't you guys with Zim? Since you guys are his followers and all." He asks, sipping the punch.

Dozens of times, he had warned them that their "friend" was an Alien hell bent to take over the world and destroy humanity and every single time his warnings fell to deaths ear. With Keef, its "But we're best buddies!" and with Ellie its either sleeping during his lecture or completely ignoring his warnings all together.

Over a bar, she mumbled, "What he does is none of our business like what we do is none of yours."

 _"_ _BUT HES AN ALIEN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH!"_

Dib took a deep breath, ready to go full out _Agent Mothman_ when loud voice announced "Diarrhea." The two turned to see a robotic woman throw punch all over a robotic man, causing him to short circuit with a crash as it collided with the wall and one of the parents (Ellie recognizing as Billy's mom) being poked harshly by the robotic woman. Zim all the while was freaking out.

The girl watched as Zim tried to nervously reason with her only to find himself dumped into a nearby punch bowl.

Pulling himself out of it, he scowled before having more of it being thrown at him by an innocent looking Dib. He opened his mouth to start something with the Earthling before being alerted of the bigger chaos that his Robo Parents were creating. Dib snickered when the Robo Dad's arm blasted off, landing in front of and scaring one of the only sane teachers at Skool. When no one laughed with him, he slowly stopped and sipped his punch quietly.

Walking over Ellie picked up the disembodied arm and made her way to the screaming man, and without a word held the dismembered limb.

Instantly the cries stopped. Snatching the arm away from the girl, his cries turned into that of joy. _"My Squeezing arm! Oh how I've missed you!"_ Turning head, Zim's "dad" gave the girl a look of gratitude, _"Thank you for returning my squeezing arm!"_

She lazily blinked in response.

Grabbing onto the only attached arm, Zim gave her a brief look of thanks as he rushed past, dragging Robo Dad to stop Robo Mom.

When Ellie walked back to where she left Dib (Keef had ran off to hid with his parents) he was casually sipping on some more punch while taking the occasional bite of his doughnut, looking like he was having the time of his life.

He nearly jammed his index finder into her eye when he tried to get everyone to look at Zim's Parents dancing but instead got scowled by one of the parents aiding the traumatized mother.

The raven-haired boy blinked, when he looked back, Zim gave him a smirk of triumph in his Mothers arms but it was short lived as both Parents then proceeded to take him home with their built-in rockets by crashing straight threw the ceiling.

Dib watched as they flew off, now dishearten. "Let me guess, nobody saw that...?"

Growling, he's arm was up when an arm grabbed on to his wrist, preventing him from throwing his cup to the ground in his fit of frustration.

Next to him, Ellie gave him a look of annoyance.

"Do that and will be on you before you know it Dib."

"H-hey, let go of my arm!"

"Promise not to throw the punch?" He gave her a confused look.

Without missing a beat, Ellie explained, "Nana's one of the few who volunteered to clean up after the meeting and I don't want the place to be a complete mess than it already is thanks to..." she gestured towards the ceiling.

Dib's eyes widen, "Y-you saw…?"

She blankly stared at him.

Seeing someone over his shoulder, she quickly released his wrist to run up to an elderly woman carrying a small basket of cookies. He was going to run after the girl to question her some more when he suddenly tripped and spilled his punch all over the cafeteria floor.

The next thing he knew, everything had taken a red color seem with a towering figure growling at him.

Gulping, he blamed his bad luck on Zim.

* * *

 _Staring down at the…she's pretty sure that it was just a kid in a costume, Ellie watched as the they scrambled for the fallen items from the makeup bag that Sales-Lady had abandoned and giving an excited_ screech, _the kid finally found what they were looking for. Spotting her from across the street, the kid ran up to her and she could have died from how adorable the person was._

 _Waving the red lipstick in front of them, they asked if she could "decorate their face." Unable to say no, Ellie cursed her weakness for cute things and grabbed the lipstick. By the time they were finished, she had gotten to know the strange being named Gir._

* * *

 **Any Advice on writing? because that would seriously be love ;u;**

 **Recently I've gotten into the _Anime One Punch Man_ And I'm seriously considering on making a S-IOc!Saitama'sSister but its a maybe because I would like to finish the Anime and Manga before I do, and that's going to take a while o3o **

**Reads, Favorites, Reviews and Follows gave me life.**


End file.
